Those M-Rated Moments
by AStitchedUpHeart
Summary: A collection of unrelated M-rated drabbles, freeverses etc. i. Scabior ii. Dominique/Parvati
1. You Don't Have To Put On The Red Light

_**Written for the Snakes and Ladders Challenge, the Weasley-Potter-Prewett Challenge: Roxanne Weasley and the Master of Spells Challenge: Deletrius**_

**Warning:** Contains smut and prostitution

**You Don't Have To Put On The Red Light**

William Scabior was frustrated to say the least: his snatching missions were a complete failure and the group he was part of were all morons. They'd hit a barrier and hadn't found a mudblood for weeks. A visit to Snakes and Sinners was definitely needed, so he disapparated to Knockturn Alley with the intention of having a Firewhiskey or five.

He sneered at all the beggars that called and reached out to him as he sauntered down the street. How dare these filthy creatures attempt to touch him? The pub was in his sights when a woman stepped out in front of him, a woman who was not wearing what the wintry weather required.

'What's up darlin'? You look stressed,' her eyes held his, 'what me to help relieve that stress?' she strutted down the nearest side-alley swaying her hips from side to side. She turned and beckoned him with a curl of her finger. '_Why not?_' he thought, she'd be a better distraction than the firewhiskey anyway.

He followed her a sufficient way down the alley way and let her unbuckle his trousers, which she did with carefully honed hands. She pulled down his trousers and took his cock into her mouth instantly. With a practised tongue she swirled around his head and caused unsolicited gasps from William, she was good! One of his hands grasped her hair warning her not to move, the other held his body weight against the wall. She continued to both torment and pleasure him, her hand crept up his inner thigh and she began to massage his testicles. He threw his head back, lust evidently clear on his face. That wasn't enough. He needed to feel the woman, to be inside her.

He pulled back, his cock completely erect. He pulled the woman to her feet. He pushed her knickers aside, and forced himself inside her. He groaned as her inner walls automatically tightened and then stretched to accommodate him. This was not a time for love-making, so he pounded in and out of her tirelessly needing to find his release. He was unaware of the sensations he was causing this woman until she clenched around him, that was all he needed before he found his release. He moaned as his seed entered the woman pressed up against the wall in front of him. Needs satisfied, he pulled out of her, re-buckled his trousers and straightened his robes. William threw five gold galleons at the woman before heading towards Snakes and Sinners, definitely in need of that Firewhiskey.


	2. Pure Innocent Chaste

**Written for the Make it Work Competition: Easy and the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp: butterfly kisses**

**Pure. Innocent. Chaste**

Pure. Innocent. Chaste.

Dominique Weasley wasn't any of those. No, she was as far from these as possible, as demonstrated by her current situation...

Dressed in nought but a Victorian style corset that took in her waist, and a pair of lacy knickers that were barely there, she looked at her boss haughtily through heavily made up eyes. What she saw was definitely to her liking; Parvati Patil was tied by her wrists to the desk in the office of the Gentlemen's club that she owned. She was bent backwards over said desk, with the buttons on her shirt threatening to burst open from the position she was forced into.

Encouraged by the seductive grin on Parvati's face, she licked her lips slowly and made her way towards her. When she reached the elder woman, Dominique began to relieve the buttons of their stress painstakingly slowly, enjoying the way her proximity made Parvati squirm. After all the buttons were released and Parvati's lacy bra was on show, Dominique began to give small butterfly kisses all the way down her chest and waist, stopping before she reached the waistband of her boss' skirt, teasing Parvati mercilessly.

Dominique grinned mischievously and began to further increase the moaning and writhing coming from Parvati. She kissed every part of her skin that she could reach. When she reached Parvati's breasts, she pulled the cup of her bra aside and began to kiss the skin around her areola, causing Parvati to struggle against her wrist bounds. Eventually, Dominique stopped the teasing and swirled her tongue over Parvati's nipple, knowing that it would cause Parvati to buck and groan. She wasn't wrong.

Dominique's hand began to creep up Parvati's leg, under her skirt and to the satin material of her knickers. She massaged the inside of the top of her leg, whilst gradually kissing further up Parvati's body. Dominique paid special attention to the areas of Parvati's neck that she knew were sensitive.

'You know, Parvati,' whispered Dominique, 'I never really said thank you... for taking me on... I guess this is my thank you...' Parvati could only moan in response. The young Weasley then returned her attention to Parvati's breasts, nibbling slightly and then suddenly biting down. Hard. Parvati gasped and her whole body pulled against the ties on her wrists.

'Dominique...' she murmured. 'Please-'

'Please... what?' Dominique replied. However, she cut off any answer that her boss could've given by hastily pressing her lips against those of Parvati. She responded almost immediately, kissing her back with a rough passion but Dominique soon pulled away. 'I'll see you next week,' she whispered saucily, into her ear. She bit her lip and winked, still liking the sight in front of her: Parvati Patil all mussed up with an expression of want on her face. She turned her back and with an exaggerated sway of her hips, she stalked out of the office.

Pure. Innocent. Chaste.

No, Dominique Weasley definitely wasn't any of those.


End file.
